Foxed Love
by kellyQ
Summary: CHAPTER FIVE UP! SasuNaru and other couples. How will Sasuke react when a blonde fox demon from his childhood past show's up on one of his missions? Shonenai!
1. Chapter 1

Foxed Love

Chapter One

By Kellyq

A swift moving pink blur went from tree to tree followed by yellow. They were both demons - one was a fox and the other was a cat. They were the last of their kind - being hunted by humans - which meant that they were always on the run. The fox ran ahead of the cat to see if they were still being trailed down by two humans.

He looked around and sniffed the air; he didn't smell danger but he could sure feel it. He turned to see his friend falling from the tree. _Sakura, no, _he thought with great horror in his eyes, as he watched her land hard on the ground.

A growl escaped from the back of the fox demon's throat, as he saw that it was one of the hunters. He had long black hair, and he wore all black.

The black haired hunter looked down at one of his prey. His smirk was slightly twisted as he reached down to touch her face. Right at that exact moment, her eye snapped open, and she swiped at him with her claws.

The hunter moved out of the way as Sakura jumped to her feet, ready for anything. The fox demon watched for a moment and sniffed the air. Something didn't feel right - something about the hunter wasn't right. The demon looked back at Sakura to see that she was shaking in fear.

What would she be afraid of?

The demon fox looked back at the hunter to see that he was looking right at him. The hunter had black cold eyes, that held nothing - like there was no emotion in his eyes. The demon started to shiver, as his mind went blank. He felt like the hunter could see right through him.

This hunter was just plain scary.

He stepped up causing the fox demon to fall back and out of the tree. The blond demon landed on the ground quite hard on his chest.

"Naruto!"

Sakura ran up but was stopped by an arrow, that landed between her and the fox demon: Naruto. Right at the exact moment, as Naruto was sitting up a coyote demon stood in front of the blond boy.

"Gaara -?" Sakura uttered out.

"Get Naruto to safety," the red haired demon commanded. "This is no ordinary hunter. Kakashi has already taken care of the other hunter." _At least I think he did. _

Kakashi was a Wolf demon, with gray hair, a scar over his right eye. He too had an eerie look in his eyes. He didn't have that look all the time - it was only when he was angry or when he tried to mesmerize his opponents.

"My brother was always weak," the hunter said. "It wouldn't surprised me if he died in the hands of weak demons like you."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched. Gaara's expression hardened as his eyes flashed dangerously. _He may think we're nothing - but knows nothing! _Gaara looked at his friends, then back at the hunter.

"I told you to get Naruto out of here," Gaara hissed under his breath.

The pink haired demon stepped up and took hold of Naruto, helped him to his feet. The demon let out a squeak as he was pulled further down the forest.

* * *

They both came to what looked like a hut. Sakura opened the door and stopped dead - Kakashi was sitting next to the other hunter - but he seemed out cold. 

"Hi there," he smiled innocently.

Sakura's eye brow twitched, knowing that Kakashi was going to make up some lame excuse why he saved the younger hunter.

Naruto walked to the dark haired boy. He looked wet and there was a gash on the side of his head. Naruto reached out, but yelped suddenly when the young hunter's eye snapped open. He reached out and before Naruto knew what happened, the hunter had him pinned to the floor.

"You better let me go," the hunter demanded, pointing his knife to Naruto's throat. "Or I'll kill him."

Both Kakashi and Sakura's eyes widened. The pink haired demon stepped out of the way as the dark haired boy took hold of the fox demon and pulled him to his feet.

Kakashi watched as the dark haired boy walked to the door. _He's no ordinary demon hunter, _the demon wolf thought.

"What's your name," Kakashi asked, moving his hands in sign language.

He had to tell Naruto what was going on, since the demon fox was deaf. Deaf - due to having a high fever when he was small.

The young demon hunter narrowed his eyes. "Sasuke Uchiha -"

Kakashi froze, as his eyes widened, then narrowed too. "Then that other hunter was your brother - Itachi Uchiha -"

The tension in the air was thick as they both looked at each other, until there was a shreak that came from Sakura. This caused Kakashi and Sasuke to look at her.

She looked pissed. "If you weren't so hot - I'd use you as a scratching post!"

Kakashi sighed. "Stand down, Sakura - now is not the time -"

At that exact moment, Naruto started to struggle out of Sasuke's grip. He had tears coming down his face, and he was shaking as well.

Sasuke turned to look back at the fox demon. "What's wrong with you?"

Kakashi let out another sigh, seeing that the young hunter was about to repeat himself. "He's deaf, Sasuke. He can't hear you."

The dark haired boy's eyes widened a little. Deaf? An edge of guilt made it elf known on Sasuke's face. He let go of Naruto, who turned and was ready to punch the hunter. He missed by one inch and fell forward in a heap toward Sasuke.

The dark haired boy was a bite suppressed, including the others. Naruto barred his face in Sasuke's shirt and continued sobbing.

* * *

Gaara jumped off the tree, and looked around him. _Good, he's not following me, _he thought. He wasn't that far from the hut. Gaara sniffed the air and his expression hardened. _So, that other hunter is still alive - you better know what your doing Kakashi. _

With that last thought, he took off running on all fours toward the hut.

To Be Continued ...


	2. Chapter 2

Foxed Love

Chapter Two

By KellyQ

Sasuke was about to pull Naruto away, but the blond's head shot up and looked at the dark haired boy wide eyed. His eyes didn't hold fear - it was like - _I think we met before - _type expression. Naruto took Sasuke's hand and sniffed it. The scent was familiar, as memories started to come back to him ...

_Smoke and Heat were all around, making Naruto weeze and sweat. He was trapped inside some logs that were piled like a dome. Naruto looked around, he could bust his way out but the logs would come with him and the chance of him getting hit was really high. _

_Naruto looked around and his eyes caught sight of a little boy no older than himself. He had black hair, blue shirt and white shorts. The black haired boy also had black pit eyes. They both looked at each other for a moment. _

_"Hang on, I'm going to get you out!" The dark haired boy shouted. _

_Naruto frowned, as he watched the boy. What was the boy doing? If only I can hear, Naruto thought in dismay... _

"Don't touch me!"

Before the demon fox knew what happened, his body collided against the door, causing it to rip off its hinges and land on the ground. Naruto rolled three feet away a moment later. He shakily got to his hands and knees to look at Sasuke with confusion and hurt in his sky blue eyes.

_He does have speed,_ Kakashi thought. _I didn't see that coming until almost too late..._ the wolf demon paused when he noticed that Sasuke looked a little out of it and in some sort of daze. Kikashi then froze to see that Sasuke's eyes were red and black. _Just as I thought, _the wolf demon thought, _he has the sharingan - not very many people have this rare power including demons - _

Sakura watched in shock at what just happened. She noted that he was fast - but what caused her to freeze was that Sasuke's eyes changed. _He doesn't have what I think he has - only a few people from the Village Hidden in the Leaves possess this kind of power. _Sakura snapped out of her thought, and went to her friends aid.

Naruto got to his feet as Sakura asked if he was okay in sign language. The fox demon was about to answer back but noticed first that Sasuke was going to pass out. Naruto quickly ran up and caught the dark haired boy in his arms...

_Both boys let out a sigh of relief. It was a narrow escape from the logs, but Sasuke managed to get Naruto out. Sasuke was about ask the fox demon if he was okay, but Naruto just pinned the other boy down and started to sniff him. Just at that moment without realizing it, Sasuke's eyes were red and black. He saw everything about Naruto - including that he was deaf._

_The blond demon backed away with fear in his eyes. Sasuke frowned. What would he be scared about? The dark haired boy sat up and raised his hand and started to move it in sign language. Naruto hesitated before stepping up, as Sasuke extended his hand to allow Naruto to sniff it ..._

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. He found himself lying on the ground with a blanket over him, and something was holding his hand. He turned his head to see that it was Naruto curled up next to him. The blond demon held Sasuke's hand near his face. The young Uchiha's eyes narrowed, as he tried to pull his hand away from Naruto's face. The blonde demon let out a whimper, and clutched Sasuke's hand tighter.

"Ah ... you're awake," came Kakashi's voice from the other side of the room.

Sasuke turned his head, as the two looked at each other for a moment. Gaara watched from the other side of the room, with suspicion in his eyes. He looked at Naruto, to see that he was slowly waking up from his sleep. The movement caused Sasuke to turn and look at the blond demon.

Naruto's expression held hurt and anger. How could Sasuke forget? The fox demon sure hadn't ...

_Sasuke extended his hand to allow Naruto to sniff it. The fox demon looked at Sasuke in the eyes, who smiled. Naruto relaxed a little and reached out a hand to touch Sasuke's face. The dark haired boy did the same thing. He's soft, Sasuke thought as he ran his fingers through Naruto's hair. The blond demon, however seemed to really like the soft touch - the energy Sasuke gave out soothed Naruto. The blond gave out a good feeling to the dark haired boy too. _

_Naruto was the first to pull his hand away and started to use his nail to carve letters into the ground. Sasuke watched the demon boy until he was done careving, and read 'Naruto'. The blond boy pointed to himself and that word carved into the ground. Sasuke nodded his head and started to carve his name into the ground too. Naruto watched the boy closely..._

Kakashi watched them closely. _Interesting, _he thought, _somehow they know each other. _The gray haired demon looked at them again before getting Sasuke's attention.

"Sasuke, have you met Naruto before?"

The dark haired boy blinked a few times. _What's wrong with me? Why do I keep having these images of ... _before he could finish his thought, a forehead protector with a symbole of a leaf on it was dangling in front of his face.

_The two came to a Ledge, over looking a village. Sasuke looked at the demon boy who looked sort of sad. Sasuke bit the bottom of his lip, wondering how he was going to repay the fox demon for helping him find his way home. Sasuke didn't have a whole lot to give at the moment - so the only thing he could give Naruto was something that was actually of value - his forehead protector. _

_Naruto turned to see Sasuke handing him his forehead protector. the blond demon looked at the black haired boy in shock. Naruto pointed at Sasuke, and then to himself. The young Uchiha nodded his head, and placed the item in the demon's hand. Naruto's face lit up, as an idea came to him. He tied the cloth around his head, and started to hop from one foot to the other. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh, as Naurto tried to portray a ninja..._

Sasuke's eyes shifted to the blond with great shock. So many emotions surfaced, that his breathing started to become shallow. Sweat came down his face, and he was shaking.

Sakura looked closely, and noticed that Sasuke had gone into a state of shock. Naruto noticed it too. He reached out, and started run his hand through Sasuke's hair to sooth him. The dark haired boy's expression darkened. His body swayed a little, and he passed out.

* * *

Naruto looked down at Sasuke, with a shameful look. He didn't mean to cause Sasuke to panic, and pass out. _I was just trying to help him remember ... that's all, _Naruto thought. He really wanted to talk to someone, but Kakashi, Gaara, and Sakura were out to get something for them to eat. 

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, and turned his head to look into worried blue eyes. _Naruto ... _the dark haired boy sat up moved his hand in sign language - asking if he was really the one. Naruto's face lit up, and he threw his arms around Sasuke. His tail swayed back and forth, indicating that Naruto was happy. _He does remember me, _Naruto thought. The demon boy pulled away, and nodded his head.

Now it was time to catch up...

To Be Continued ...


	3. Chapter 3

Foxed Love

Chapter Three

By KellyQ

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, and turned his head to look into worried blue eyes. _Naruto_ ... the dark haired boy sat up and moved his hand in sign language - asking if he was really the one. Naruto's face lit up, and he threw his arms around Sasuke. His tail swayed back and forth, indicating that Naruto was happy. _He does remember me_, Naruto thought. The demon boy pulled away, and nodded his head.

Now it was time to catch up... like how did Sasuke forget and stuff ...

_The young Uchiha nodded his head, and placed the item in the demon's hand. Naruto's face lit up, as an idea came to him. He tied the cloth around his head, and started to hop from one foot to the other. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh, as Naruto tried to portray a ninja. _

_The little fun was short lived when they both felt they were being watched. Naruto was the first to turn to see an older boy about 13. He had long black hair, and he wore a long cape that went all around his body. His eyes were red and black. _

_Sasuke was the first to respond. "B-brother, what are doing here?" _

_Itachi looked down at he two. His eyes sifted to Naruto. The fox demon whimpered slightly. He didn't like the way the other boy was looking at him with the red and black eyes ... _

Naruto shivered slightly at the memory. Tension in the air became thick as Sasuke sat there deep in thought - his memories were starting to come back to him ...

_Itachi took a hold of his little brother, and pulled him away from Naruto. The fox demon had a feeling that Sasuke was in trouble, from the older boy who he figured was his brother. _

_"We're leaving," Itachi stated roughly. _

_Sasuke winced, and tried to pull out of his brothers grip. "Can't I say good-bye?" _

_Itachi narrowed his eyes and picked his little brother up by the neck. Red and black eyes looked into fearful keen eyes ..._

Sasuke didn't remember much of what happened after that. _How could I have forgotten, _he thought.

Naruto bit the bottom of his lip. Was their first encounter so painful – that the young Uchiha decided to forget? The young demon let out a whimper and tugged at Sasuke's sleeve to get the boy's attention.

The young Uchiha didn't respond at first. It was like he was in a trance. Naruto reached out to touch Sasuke's hair, but the dark haired boy took hold of Naruto's wrist and fixed his gaze on the fox demon. He just had to know - and the only way he was going to do that was by using his _sharingan. _

* * *

A man that looked about in his twenties tasted the air. This man had long black hair and a narrow face, with snake-like eyes. 

He went by the name of Orochimaru: A Snake demon. The most feared - and the most ruthless.

The snake demon tasted the air again, and licked his lips - humans. Not just any humans, humans from the most powerful village around.

This should be interesting.

Orochimaru's body glowed and he slowly transformed into a large snake. He was going to have to check this out.

* * *

Sasuke just had to know and the only way he was going to do that was by using his Sharingun ... 

_Naruto watched in fear. How could humans be that cruel to each other? He had always known that humans looked after each other. Now that he thought about it, some humans were cruel - and this older boy was one of them! _

_Sasuke didn't have to be treated like that. Naruto wanted to help, but he was to scared to even come near Itachi to even help ... _

It wasn't long before Gaara walked into the small hut. The tension in the air didn't phase him, but how close Sasuke was to Naruto.

The dark haired boy was the first to feel a presence in the room. Sasuke's eyes turned back to normal black, as he turned his head to see Gaara.

Sasuke was about to ask what the look was for, but movement caught his eye. He turned his head to see that Naruto didn't look so good.

The fox demon looked flushed, pale and out of it. Gaara was the first to notice that Naruto was going to pass out. Sasuke noticed it too, and was about to catch Naruto, but Gaara reached and caught the demon before the dark haired boy could.

"You've done enough," Gaara snarled. "Now get out before I decide to snap your body in two ..."

"Gaara," came Kakashi's stern voice. The coyote turned to see the wolf demon walking in with an irritated look in his eyes. "Why don't you go get some fire wood or something ..."

The two demons looked at each other for a moment. Gaara looked back at Sasuke with a cold hard stare. Sasuke returned the glare as he watched the coyote demon walk out. The tension was lifted after two minutes of silence.

"Gomen about that," Kakashi started. He sat on the other side of Naruto. "It's just best you stay out of Gaara's way for now."

* * *

Dark eyes shifted to the right. The young boy with light gray hair, watched Orochimaru walk in side. 

The young boy went by the name of Kabuto. He wore a gray short sleeve shirt with a black sleeveless vest over it.

The boy smirked. "Did you find something interesting?" The look on Orochimaru's face gave it away. The snake demon sat down. "I see," Kabuto continued. He closed his eyes for a moment and opened them up again. "You want me to find out if the humans are any good to use ..." the gray haired boy paused and shook his head before he added his last thought. "You're sick ... you know that?"

The last statement caused Orochimaru to smirk, as he watched Kabuto walk out.

* * *

"So ..." Kakashi mused, snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts. "Were you the one that gave him the forehead protector?" 

Sasuke nodded his head and was about to reply when Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He looked over a Sasuke for a moment, asking in sign language why he did that.

Kakashi eyed them both. He then looked at Naruto, asking how they met. The fox demon sat up and started to explain how he got caught in the burning logs, getting help from Sasuke and helping the dark haired boy back to the village.

Kakashi nodded his head. "I see," he started. He had an amusing look on his face.

"I don't really remember what happened after my brother showed up ... that's why I used my Sharingun ..." Sasuke explained.

The wolf demon nodded his head and turned to explain things to Naruto. The fox demon nodded his head, and looked at Sasuke requesting that if he didn't remember ... just ask.

To Be Continued ...

**And the next chapter is going to be about how Naruto encounters Ramen!**


	4. Chapter 4

Foxed Love

Chapter Four

By KellyQ

The three sat in silence until Naruto's stomach growled. "The food's ready," Sakura called out. Naruto sniffed the air, and licked his lips. He was hungry.

He got up and pushed passed Sasuke and Kakashi to eat. The two followed the fox demon outside.

Once outside, they were greeted by a site of cut up fruit, like carrots, apples, and something in small bowls. Naruto walked up and sniffed it. It had a unique smell.

It looked edible.

Sasuke however sighed. They must've went through his bag of goods, and somehow managed to make Ramen without reading the directions. The dark haired boy snapped out of this thought one moment later, when Naruto let out a sound to get anyone's attention.

Kakashi looked back at the blonde demon, as Naruto asked what was in the bowl. Sasuke sighed, knowing that it was to late to even accuse them for going through his bag of food.

"It's Ramen ... a type of soup." Sasuke explained.

Sakura was about to add her opinion when a slurping sound came from their right. They turned their heads to see Naruto slurping at the juice from his bowl. A slight moan came from the back of the demons throat, like he was really enjoying the soup.

"Well," Kakashi mused. "It looks like the soup is safe to eat."

Naruto looked up a moment later to see that everyone was having there own helping of the soup. The fox demon looked at his own empty bowl; he really wanted more of whatever it was. The blonde demon watched, and waited to see if anyone wasn't going to finish their soup.

Kakashi sighed, telling Naruto eat something else and if their is any soup left, he can finish it off. Naruto sighed and pouted. He hoped that if he starred at everyone long enough, someone could give in and share some of the stuff.

* * *

Gaara was the first to leave, not having much of an appetite. The smell of human flesh was really starting to get to him ... 

He stood in a middle of what looked like sand. Gaara closed his eyes, and put his hands together and in the shape of a triangle. Specks of sand started to rise around, as he moved his hands again - chanting foreign words.

Gaara rose his hand and all the sand stopped, hovering in mid air. There was slight pause before the sand started to come together. There stood what looked like a big chunk of sand. Gaara closed his hand into a fist, and the sand exploded. The red haired demon ran forward, punching and kicking, as the dirt came toward him.

He tried to shield himself with his other arm, that was still didn't move right after he tried to save his brother and sister from the humans when he was really young.

The result turned out really ugly. He lost both of them, and he only came out barely alive with a dislocated arm, that was broken in a few places. The worst part was that his parents didn't do anything about.

Gaara winced at both the pain in his arm, and the pain of loss. He was so deep in thought he failed to realize that he wasn't using his Chakra.

The first drop of the rock snapped Gaara out of his painful memories. He looked up to see all the rocks were going to come down if he didn't think of something fast. Gaara smirked. This should be fun.

* * *

Bug like eyes looked around the thick forest. _I can't believe I'm lost, _the figure thought. He had really thick eye-brows, and short black hair. The boy wasn't well built – but he was strong for his age. 

He went by the name of Rock Lee. He wore all green, but he also wore orange leg warmers. With a sigh, Lee continued walking until he came to a clearing. He scanned the area, and his eyes fell upon something on the ground. Lee gasped. _Is that a dead body? _He ran up, and stopped them took in more of what he saw. There, laying on the ground was a lifeless demon - a coyote demon.

Lee backed away. _Alright, get a hold of yourself, _the dark haired boy thought. He looked the demon over and noticed that the creature had a big gash on his head. The coyote did look wounded, and his arm looked a little out of place. _What would Gai-sensei do ..._

_"Now remember Lee," Gai started. "If you ever get lost or encounter any creatures - be on your guard. Some of them are not really friendly ..." _

_Lee nodded his head. "But what if I encounter one that is wounded or dead - what should I do then, Gai-sensei?" _

_The man smiled down at his student. "Just be careful and as for a dead one - give it a proper burial."_

_Lee nodded his head ... _

The dark haired boy slowly walked up to Gaara's unconscious body. Lee looked at the wound on the demon's forehead. Blood was running down Gaara's face and into his parted lips. After further examination, Lee noted that the demon was alive.

* * *

After Gaara had left, Naruto got to eat his helping of Ramen. It didn't take long before the fox demon consumed it. He looked over at Sasuke's bowl, and noticed that he still had some. 

He was going to have to come up with some way to get some more of the soup. A fox like grin made itself known on Naruto's face; he looked around to see if anyone was paying any attention. _Good. No one is. _Naruto got up and crept to Sasuke. He waited for a moment, not even realizing that the dark haired boy acknowledge that he was sitting next to him. It was really starting to annoy him how Naruto was looking at him with a pleading look.

After a moment, Sasuke sighed. He closed his eyes and handed the bowl over to Naruto. The fox demon's face lit up, and he let out a gasp. He took the bowl and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. The dark haired boy's eyes snapped open in shock. Did Naruto just kiss him?

* * *

A light moan came from Gaara's parted lips. He could taste blood in the roof of his mouth, and his head hurt. _I must've over done it a bit, _Gaara thought. He laid there for a moment, allowing his mind to come back to reality. 

Lee watched the demon slowly regain consciousness. He hadn't opened his eyes yet, but he was awake. Lee bit the bottom of his lip as Gaara opened his eyes.

Green eyes locked with black. The coyote demon tried to move but his body was numb.

"You shouldn't move," Lee said. "I found you bleeding and your right arm looked out of place so I popped it into place ..."

Gaara growled. He tried to move but he couldn't. How could he have let this happen? Gaara smirked. He didn't mind if he had to die this way. "What are you waiting for? Kill me ..."

Lee backed away a few feet, with great shock in his eyes. _Kill him? _Now what brought that on? _He must've hit his head really hard ... that's it. _"I'm not going to hurt you ... and even if I were those type of people, wich I'm not ..."

The dark haired paused when he noticed that Gaara had closed his eyes and tuned Lee out. "You talk to much ... human ..." the coyote informed him.

Lee couldn't help but smile and moved a little closer to Gaara. "It's Rock Lee ... but you can call me Lee."

The coyote demon hesitated, but he told Lee who he was.

To Be Continued ...


	5. Chapter 5

Foxed Love

Chapter Five

By KellyQ

"Are you okay to move?" Lee finally asked.

By this time it was already getting dark. Lee looked down to see that Gaara had fallen a sleep. He sighed. _Now what? _Lee knew that he shouldn't move, he didn't want to get anymore lost than he was. Lee was so deep in thought, he failed to sense another presence until Naruto jumped right in front of him. Lee yelped, and jumped back, as the fox demon snarled. Lee's eyes widened in complete horror, as he scrambled back, shaking in fear.

"What's going on?"

Lee turned his head to see another two demon. One with gray spiky hair and the other with long pink hair, and green eyes. The black haired boy looked closer to see that Sasuke was with the two. Naruto turned, and cringed, but frowned when he noticed that Lee was bowing respectfully to Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

"I might ask you the same," Lee answered.

_They must know each other, _Naruto thought. _But how did Garra ended up wounded? _The blond fox looked closely at Lee. _He looks harmless, _he was about to go up and sniff Lee, when something took hold of his tail. Naruto yelped in shock, turned around to see that it was none other than Garra who had pulled on it.

* * *

"So. that's what happened," Lee said. 

They were now back at the hut, trying to figure out how Lee was going to find his team. Naruto by that time was starting to become edgy. _I want to play. _He looked over at Sasuke. _I wonder if he'll play with me? _He reached out to tap on brooding boy's shoulder. A couple of strange sounds came from the back of Naruto's throat as he moved his hand in sign language. _Play? Why. When we can see how strong we both are, _Sasuke thought.

Naruto tugged on Sasuke's dark blue sleeve, to get him to stand up so they could either play or spar.

"Sasuke," Kakashi called out, "don't let Naruto go too far from here. Something out there is stirring, and I don't like it."

The serious teen nodded his head in agreement, and followed Naruto.

"I don't trust that human," Garra spoke up.

"Don't underestimate him," Lee told Garra. "Sasuke is one of the top ninjas in the village - so if they are in trouble, Sasuke will take care of it, sense he has the sharingan, he'll be able to know when the enemy is coming."

* * *

Sasuke watched Naruto sniff the air as he was lead to a clearing. The young Uchiha looked around and raced a brow. The trees that surrounded them were thick and old. The grass was still green and two feet tall. 

Naruto tugged on Sasuke's sleeve, to get him to come to a tree. He let go and jumped to the first branch, which was five feet in the air. The fox demon looked down at Sasuke and shot him a coy look. The young Uchiha smirked with amusement in his eyes. Sasuke looked at the side of the tree. _This should be amusing, _he thought, _if this is a race, he's on. _With that last thought, Sasuke closed his eyes and concentrated his chakra at the bottom of his feet.

The fox demon watched and in the blink of any Sasuke started to run up the tree by using his feet. Naruto's mouth fell open. _That's not fair, _he pouted. With a determined look, Naruto decided to do it Sasuke's way, but showing that he was better. They raced up the tree, Sasuke was the first to the top. Naruto pouted, and he sat down on his side of the tree.

* * *

On the other side of the forest, Orochimaru tasted the air. The young human was close, but there was another scent. His expression hardened. He knew that scent from anywhere, it was the fox demon - Naruto. Orochimaru growled in frustration, he was going to have play smart, and come up with a good plan. He closed his eyes and went back into his snake form. He slithered along the cold wet ground toward the tree they were at, coiled himself up, to wait. 

It wasn't long before Naruto and Sasuke came down the tree, jumping from branch to branch. Orochimaru was the first to see Sasuke not very far from where he was. _This should be easy, _the snake demon thought. He started to slither up the tree toward the young Uchiha. Orochimaru didn't get fare when Naruto came right at him. They both went crashing down to the cold wet ground, and rolled a few feet away. By this point, Orochimaru was in his human form, and Naruto looked like he was ready to kill him.

"Sasuke!" came a familiar voice. Sakura landed next to him. She had been orderd to find the two. "We need to get out of here!"

Her voice did snap him out of his state of fear that he was in. "Who - or what is that man?"

Sakura was about to explain, but a loud thump of a body hitting the nearby tree caused the two look back at the fight.

"Naruto!" Sakrua cried, seeing him lying next to the tree out cold.

Orochimaru chuckled, and got to his feet. He observed the whole thing with amusement. Sakura went to Naruto, while Sasuke stood there - frozen in place. "So. You're an Uchiha. I'm not impressed. Your brother would've ..." he paused when a kunini was thrown at him. Orochimaru caught it without much effort. "Should we put **_'how strong Sasuke is'_** to the test?"

Without warning, Orochimaru quickly moved toward the young Uchiha. Sasuke tried to move but he quickly realized that he couldn't. Sakura turned her head, and everything seemed to move before her eyes in slow motion. She tried to call out to Sasuke, but her warning came too late - Orochimaru bit him. Sakura winced when Sasuke cried out in pain. She ran up to him just as he collapsed to his hands and knees.

"What have you done to him?" Sakura hissed at Orochimaru.

The snake demon just watched with amusement as Sasuke coughed up blood. "Pathetic! I was expecting more. But it doesn't matter. He'll be one of my followers when this over."

With that Orochimaru was gone.

To Be Continued ...


End file.
